Total Pokemon Island OC list
by Pokeheartless
Summary: My List for My Total Pokemon Island fanfic coming soon All Oc's Accepted
1. Chapter 1

Hello, the Pokeheartless here. And i'm currently accepting OC's for my Total Pokemon Island fanfic coming out. In that fanfic, 36 pokemon will compete for the glory of winning 1 million Poke dollars. But before you scroll down I wanna lay a few ground rules.

One: No Legendaries

Two: The OC must fit the template I put at the end of this page, If I feel that it's missing something, I will message you to give me the info I need.

Three: NO actual names, just the pokemon name is fine

Four: One pokemon per User

five: NO COMPLANING OR BEGGINg, THAT WILL MAKE YOUR OC INVALID

six: Shines are allowed, but only 3 will be in the story

seven: NONE OF THESE POKEMON ARE ALLOWED, I ALREADY HAVE THESE FOR THE STORY

Archen-The Hyperactive Dreamer

Wailmer-The Sleepy Drama Queen

Tentacool-The Punching bag

Hitmonchan-The Anger Boxer

Minccino-The Neat Freak

Flygon-The Caring Mother

Dewott-The Respectful Sensei

Lopunny-The Teenage Stereotype

Mismagius-The Puppet Master

Flectling-The Jazz Musician

Swinub- The Good Mannered Glutton

Gigalith-The Grouchy Bully

Bellossom-The Island Girls

Gallade-The Silent Brawler

Galie-The Otaku Queen

Spritze- The Rule Freak

Other peoples OC's

Umbreon- The Lonely Rich Girl(TheMasterKat)

Venusuar-the gentle Giant(Krisdavalos1)

Well that's about, Here is the template

Pokemon:

Title:

Personality:

Bio:

Reason for Competing:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Moveset(Just four please)


	2. Chapter 2

These are the Accepted OC's So far

Archen-The Hyperactive Dreamer

Wailmer-The Sleepy Drama Queen

Tentacool-The Punching bag

Hitmonchan-The Anger Boxer

Minccino-The Neat Freak

Flygon-The Caring Mother

Dewott-The Respectful Sensei

Lopunny-The Teenage Stereotype

Mismagius-The Puppet Master

Flectling-The Jazz Musician

Swinub- The Good Mannered Glutton

Gigalith-The Grouchy Bully

Bellossom-The Island Girls

Gallade-The Silent Brawler

Galie-The Otaku Queen

Spritze- The Rule Freak

Other peoples OC's

Umbreon- The Lonely Rich Girl(TheMasterKat)

Venusuar-the Gentle Giant(Krisdavalos1)

Scizor-Half-Demonic Tough Girl (WhiteDiamondNinja)

Krokorok-The Misjudged Thief (Ramaldria)

Charizard Title-bɛɐ̯gn̩ˌtʁʏkʊŋ (Bergentrückung or King of the Mountain) (Eon the Zoroark)


	3. Chapter 3

These are the Accepted OC's So far

Archen-The Hyperactive Dreamer

Wailmer-The Sleepy Drama Queen

Tentacool-The Punching bag

Hitmonchan-The Anger Boxer

Minccino-The Neat Freak

Flygon-The Caring Mother

Dewott-The Respectful Sensei

Lopunny-The Teenage Stereotype

Mismagius-The Puppet Master

Flectling-The Jazz Musician

Swinub- The Good Mannered Glutton

Gigalith-The Grouchy Bully

Bellossom-The Island Girls

Gallade-The Silent Brawler

Galie-The Otaku Queen

Spritze- The Rule Freak

Umbreon- The Lonely Rich Girl(TheMasterKat)

Venusuar-the Gentle Giant(Krisdavalos1)

Scizor-Half-Demonic Tough Girl (WhiteDiamondNinja)

Krokorok-The Misjudged Thief (Ramaldria)

Charizard bɛɐ̯gn̩ˌtʁʏkʊŋ (Bergentrückung or King of the Mountain) (Eon the Zoroark)

Fennikien-The Fortune Teller (TrickyEspeon)

Espeon-The Abused Gay Genuis (VenusVioletSmith)

Purrilion-The Megalomaniac-(magnemitegeek

Gabite-The Neutral (dsjoshua1)

Only a Few Left, Hurry up and SUMBIT THOSE OC'S


	4. Final LIST

ITTTS IN

HERE IS THE FINAL LIST FOR TPI

Archen-The Hyperactive Dreamer

Wailmer-The Sleepy Drama Queen

Tentacool-The Punching bag

Hitmonchan-The Anger Boxer

Minccino-The Neat Freak

Flygon-The Caring Mother

Dewott-The Respectful Sensei

Lopunny-The Teenage Stereotype

Mismagius-The Puppet Master

Flectling-The Jazz Musician

Swinub- The Good Mannered Glutton

Gigalith-The Grouchy Bully

Bellossom-The Island Girls

Gallade-The Silent Brawler

Galie-The Otaku Queen

Spritze- The Rule Freak

Umbreon- The Lonely Rich Girl(TheMasterKat)

Venusuar-the Gentle Giant(Krisdavalos1)

Scizor-Half-Demonic Tough Girl (WhiteDiamondNinja)

Krokorok-The Misjudged Thief (Ramaldria)

Charizard bɛɐ̯gn̩ˌtʁʏkʊŋ (Bergentrückung or King of the Mountain) (Eon the Zoroark)

Fennikien-The Fortune Teller (TrickyEspeon)

Espeon-The Abused Gay Genuis (VenusVioletSmith)

Purrilion-The Megalomaniac-(magnemitegeek

Gabite-The Neutral (dsjoshua1)

Growlithe-The Cocky Canine (DarkHeartedPhoenix)

Crobat- The Scheming Anarchist (Fuzzboy)

Teddiursa- The Cute Backstabber (Cri1enmina)

Gengar-The Lazy Scheamer(JasonJones13)

Riolu-The Aura Wisperer(Guest)

Timburr-The Pervert(Neanderthal)

Mudkip- The Happy Optimistic (The GamingMonkey2002)

Frillish- The Unterly Confused Chef( AirheadedBlanket)

It is done

All the Oc's are accepted, thank you all to who offer thier OC's, This season, I hope to each and everyone if you


End file.
